pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Rotom
|} Rotom (Japanese: ロトム Rotom) is a dual-type Pokémon. While it is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon, it has the ability to possess the motors of certain appliances and change forms. *When it does not possess an appliance, it is Normal Rotom, and is -type. *When it possesses a , it becomes Heat Rotom, and is -type. *When it possesses a , it becomes Wash Rotom, and is -type. *When it possesses a , it becomes Frost Rotom, and is -type. *When it possesses an , it becomes Fan Rotom, and is -type. *When it possesses a , it becomes Mow Rotom, and is -type. Additionally, in , it has the ability to possess a special Pokédex and become the Rotom Pokédex. Depending on the game, its form can be changed at will in Rotom's Room in the Team Galactic Eterna Building, Rotom's Room in Silph Co., the store room in Shopping Mall Nine, on the second floor of Professor Sycamore's Lab in Lumiose City, in Professor Birch's Lab in Littleroot Town, or in the basement of the Pokémon Research Lab on . In Generation IV, it is -type regardless of its form. Biology Rotom has a body of plasma and is shaped like a lightning rod. There is a whitish blue aura of electricity around it that forms lightning bolt-shaped appendages. It has teeth, and its unique, blue eyes have a dividing line across them. As seen in the anime, Rotom will often pull pranks on unsuspecting people. Also seen in the anime, Rotom has the ability to time travel. Rotom has the ability to enter and control appliances. Starting in , it also has five extra forms, each based on a household appliance, which can be accessed by possessing specific appliances. The possessed appliances are based on a (Heat Rotom), (Wash Rotom), (Frost Rotom), (Fan Rotom), and a (Mow Rotom). When Rotom changes form, its eyes and electric aura change colors and its aura appendages take on different shapes: red with oven mitts as Heat Rotom, blue with clothespins as Wash Rotom, purple with lightning bolts as Frost Rotom, yellow with air curls as Fan Rotom, and green with a ripped strip as Mow Rotom. In the anime Major appearances Professor Oak's Rotom caught a Rotom on Torom Island in To Catch a Rotom!. Rotom is a prankster, often scaring Ash by appearing over the video phone whenever he calls Professor Oak. It also appears in Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster in the , helping Professor Oak with his explanation, and often laughing at him when he gets hurt. Rotom Pokédex A Rotom inhibiting 's Pokédex first appeared in SM003. As a Pokédex, Rotom has access to data about many different Pokémon species, but it often hurts itself and others by trying to see a Pokémon do a certain action after reading its information. Other Rotom made its debut appearance in Get Your Rotom Running! in all its different forms, toying around with and . Three other Rotom appeared in To Catch a Rotom!, taking on all of their different forms. A Rotom appeared in Rotom's Wish!, under the ownership of Weston, taking the form of Wash, Mow, and Frost Rotom. Minor appearances A Rotom appeared as a plush toy in A Jolting Switcheroo!. An image of a Rotom appeared in A Performance Pop Quiz!. Heat Rotom anime.png|Heat Rotom in the Wash Rotom anime.png|Wash Rotom in the anime Frost Rotom anime.png|Frost Rotom in the anime Fan Rotom anime.png|Fan Rotom in the anime Mow Rotom anime.png|Mow Rotom in the anime Rotom Pokédex anime.png|Rotom Pokédex in the anime Pokédex entries In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] Diamond's Rotom In Pokémon Adventures, Rotom is a rare and mysterious Pokémon. It first appeared at the Old Chateau where it caused havoc for and until Diamond understood that it only wanted to return in its plasma television and led it there. During the subsequent fight against Charon and , Rotom initially joined the battle transforming into its five forms, then left the fighting to the other legendary Pokémon only to strike at the very last, destroying Charon's device that allowed him to control every Pokémon and thus putting an end to his evil plans. After that, Rotom decided to stay with Diamond. Other Another Rotom appears in the , with , accompanying her as she delivers a package. Heat Rotom Adventures.png|Heat Rotom in Pokémon Adventures Wash Rotom Adventures.png|Wash Rotom in Pokémon Adventures Frost Rotom Adventures.png|Frost Rotom in Pokémon Adventures Fan Rotom Adventures.png|Fan Rotom in Pokémon Adventures Mow Rotom Adventures.png|Mow Rotom in Pokémon Adventures In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga ]] A Rotom appears in PMDP47 along with all of its forms. Heat Rotom PMDP.png|Heat Rotom in Pokémon Pocket Monsters Wash Rotom PMDP.png|Wash Rotom in Pokémon Pocket Monsters Frost Rotom PMDP.png|Frost Rotom in Pokémon Pocket Monsters Fan Rotom PMDP.png|Fan Rotom in Pokémon Pocket Monsters Mow Rotom PMDP.png|Mow Rotom in Pokémon Pocket Monsters In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} on }} on Transfer from }} |area= }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Silent Forest, Windy Prairie‎, Rocky Cave, Fiery Furnace, Bright Beach, Eternal Tower}} |area=Haunted Zone}} |} |} |area=Rotom Hideout: Firebreathing Mountain (All Forms; post ending)}} |area=Challenge Battle: The Final Battle Royale (All Forms) Heat Rotom: Wonder Area: Haunted Playland, Chill Battle: Fever! (Boss) Wash Rotom: Challenge Battle: The Final Battle Royale Frost Rotom: Variety Battle: Pokémon on a Roll (Reward) Fan Rotom: Secret Warehouse: The Enemies Within Mow Rotom: Chill Battle: Garden Keepers (Reward)}} |} |} |area=Distortion Island: Stage 4}} |area=Expert Stages: Stage EX2 (Normal Rotom), Event: The Daily Pokémon (#1) (Other Forms)}} |area=Diamond Crater: Fix-Up Factory (All Areas)}} |} |} Rotom will not appear in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time until a rescue mission involving it has been completed. This task can be completed by using the following Wonder Mail code: :8HTR MY9+ K6+@ :NT=M 9Q6R 38@5 :Objective: Escort Rotom to floor 4 of Tiny Meadow. In events |Pokémon Center Best Wishes Professor Oak's Rotom|Japanese|Japan|10|August 10 to September 6, 2013|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Professor Oak's Rotom}} |Tretta Rotom|All|Japan|10|October 15 to December 3, 2014|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Tretta Rotom}} |} Held items In-game trades Stats Base stats Normal Rotom Heat, Wash, Frost, Fan, and Mow Rotom Pokéathlon stats Normal Rotom Heat Rotom Wash Rotom Frost Rotom Fan Rotom Mow Rotom Type effectiveness Normal Rotom Heat Rotom Wash Rotom Frost Rotom Fan Rotom Mow Rotom Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Form change When Rotom changes into an appliance form, it learns a new move in the same way that other Pokémon may learn new moves upon evolving; Rotom cannot change into an appliance form if it does not learn the move. Even if Rotom forgets the special move associated with its current form, it will remain in its current form. If Rotom would change from one appliance form to another and still knows the special move of its current form, the old special move is automatically forgotten and Rotom learns the new one. If Rotom changes to its normal form, it forgets the special move of the form it was in (if it still knows it); if the only move that Rotom knows right before reverting to its normal form is the form's special move, then that move will be replaced with . (having no other moves)|Thunder Shock|Electric|Special|40|100|30||'}} |Overheat|Fire|Special|130|90|5||'}} |Hydro Pump|Water|Special|110|80|5||'}} |Blizzard|Ice|Special|110|70|5||'}} |Air Slash|Flying|Special|75|95|15||'}} |Leaf Storm|Grass|Special|130|90|5||'}} -only moves Side game data |- |- |- , Rotom also values having fun. }} |- |- |- |- |} Forms Sprites Trivia * When Rotom is encountered in the Old Chateau in Diamond, Pearl and Platinum, the music is the same as encounters, although it is not classified as one. Rotom is, to date, the only non-Legendary Pokémon to do this. * Rotom's alternate forms, along with 's forms, were the only alternate forms of a Pokémon not featured in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky. However, despite being introduced a year before the game was released like Rotom, and 's alternate forms made an appearance in the game. * Rotom is tied with as the lightest Electric-type Pokémon. * Rotom was the first Pokémon mentioned to be in the anime. Generation V type change * Rotom is the only Pokémon to have its type changed to a pre-existing type. * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Normal, Heat, Frost, and Mow Rotom. * Despite becoming part , Fan Rotom retains the Ability Levitate, being the only Flying-type Pokémon with this Ability. As its Flying type already makes it immune to moves, its Ability is effectively useless under normal conditions. ** In Inverse Battles, Fan Rotom is still protected from Ground moves due to Levitate, making it the only Flying-type Pokémon to not be affected by Ground-type moves in these battles. * All of Rotom's appliance forms except Mow Rotom are tied for or have the fewest weaknesses of all Pokémon of their secondary types. * All of Rotom's appliance forms are the lightest Pokémon of their secondary types. Origin Rotom appears to be based on , who was designed by Pokémon designer Ken Sugimori, although it may also be inspired by the unexplained phenomenon of . Its Pokédex entry brings to mind s. Its possession of other objects may be based on s or . Rotom may also be an embodiment of electronic " ". Name origin Rotom is ''motor backwards; this may refer to the fact that motors make many appliances function, while Rotom makes them fail. In , an old notebook in Rotom's Room describes how a person discovered and named the first known Rotom. It appeared out of a lawn mower's motor, and the person named it Rotom due to this origin. In other languages and plasma |es=Rotom|esmeaning=Same as Japanese name |it=Rotom|itmeaning=Same as Japanese name |ko=로토무 Rotomu|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=洛托姆 Luò Tuō Mǔ|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |ru=Ротом Rotom|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Professor Oak's Rotom * Diamond's Rotom * Rotom Pokédex External links |} Category:Pokémon that have had their type changed de:Rotom fr:Motisma it:Rotom ja:ロトム pl:Rotom zh:洛托姆